Honey, I Shrunk The Duelists
by hombaroo225
Summary: Bakura decides to annoy Ryou as much as possible one day, and Ryou decides he can't take it anymore. He does something brash...something that doesn't affect just him. What will happen to the white haired spirit and his companions? Read to find out...


**HONEY, I SHRUNK THE DUELISTS. **

Ryou sighed and closed his book, rubbing his temples gingerly. He was never going to get to finish the story while his friends were downstairs. Bakura had gotten bored and decided that he wanted to challenge Yami to a video game tournament, and Ryou had no choice but to assent. Yami had agreed, always one to take up the chance to completely humiliate Bakura, and had raced the spirit the whole way to Ryou's house.

Naturally, since Yami was going, Yugi wanted to come, and so did Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu. Malik and Marik came as well, but only because they had nothing better to do.

Ryou sighed again at how loud his yami was being, shouting things at the game and letting out cries of frustration when his player lost a life.

Deciding that he would eventually have to go downstairs, he reluctantly stood up, bending backwards and letting out a contented sound when he felt his back pop. He had been trying to read for almost four hours, giving up at points, but getting back into it soon after, determined to not let the excessive amount of noise his friends were making get to him.

'_Goodness, my head is bloody killing me…I should really take some ibuprofen for this…'_

Ryou headed across the hall into the bathroom, pulling open the vanity mirror and searching around for the bottle of 'magic beans,' as Bakura called it, to soothe his pounding head. When he couldn't find the medication, he looked down to see if it had fallen. That's when he noticed that the bottle was in the small trash bin by the toilet.

'_Why is it in there? Unless…'_

He shook the bottle, and grumbled when he found that it was empty.

"BAKURA!!"

Downstairs, Bakura flinched and scurried away from the game system, hiding under the couch so far that all you could see were his glowing eyes.

"What's wrong, thief? Afraid of your hikari?" Yami teased, chuckling as Bakura's eyes narrowed.

"Shut the hell up, starfish head. You do NOT want to mess with Ryou when he's angry. How do you think I got the scar on my collar bone?"

Yami and Yugi blinked, sharing a disbelieving look.

"Don't believe me? Oh, just you wait…" Bakura growled, eyes narrowing even more, if possible.

"Bakura?! Did you eat all the ibuprofen?!" Ryou bellowed, running down the stairs furiously, having completely forgotten about his friends, intent on finding the white haired yami.

Ryou's friends stared wide eyed at their friend, never having seen him angry before, before turning to gape at the eyes glowing from under the couch.

"The whole bottle?!" Jonouchi screeched.

"How are you not dead?!" Honda yelled.

Bakura growled from under the couch, obviously peeved at the two for giving his hiding spot away.

"I'm already dead, you fools…"

That was all they heard before Ryou lunged at Bakura as he darted out from under the couch. The group stared as the two Brits wrestled viciously, biting and scratching each other in an attempt to pin the other down.

Marik, surprisingly being the only one calm enough to do anything, simply walked up and pried the two apart, holding them out at arm's length as they continued to struggle to fight each other. Yami, finally getting over his shock, walked up and stood right in front of the two.

" STOP IT!!" He bellowed, his voice shocking the two whitenettes into silence.

"Now. What's wrong, Ryou? And what's this about ibuprofen?" Yami asked calmly, finally having gotten the two calm enough to question them without getting bitten.

"I have the headache of a lifetime, and Bakura here ATE ALL THE IBUPROFEN!!" Ryou screeched, face flushed with anger.

"I can't help it! They taste good!" Bakura retorted, glaring at Ryou viciously.

"They're not for eating! It's medicine, not candy!"

"So?! They make me feel good!"

"I don't want you getting high off of my pain killers!"

Yami sighed frustratedly, silently wondering how Marik could possibly take this and not want to kill the two.

"Hehe, this is like Jerry Springer or something!" Malik chimed, giggling at how mad Ryou was.

"Jerry who?" Yami asked, turning to stare at Malik, officially ignoring the two Brits as they fought.

"You don't know who Jerry Springer is?!" Malik screeched, eyes wide with disbelief.

"…Never mind."

Meanwhile, Ryou had finally had enough of arguing with Bakura, and decided he wanted to leave. Turning sharply, he sank his teeth into Marik's forearm, biting hard. Marik yelped and let go of the whitenette, Bakura also flinching back, terrified that his hikari would come for him next.

The gang turned to look at the source of the yelp, hearing Ryou's door slam before turning to Marik. The yami was clutching his bleeding arm, whimpering slightly. Malik's eyes widened before he ran over to Marik, grabbing the yami's arm and inspecting it thoroughly.

"Wow, he really bit you hard. It's bleeding." Malik said, turning Marik's arm to look for any other wounds.

"Remind me not to get on his bad side…" Yami mumbled, eyeing Bakura as the white haired yami walked into the kitchen to retrieve the emergency safety kit that Ryou kept under the sink.

"Same here…" Jou, Honda nodding warily in agreement.

Bakura reentered the room, in his hands a roll of bandages and some antibacterial creme. He grabbed Marik's arm, causing the tan yami to yelp, and rubbed some of the crème on the wound, being careful not to rub too hard. Marik hissed in slight pain, disliking the "evil gel" with a vengeance. Bakura wrapped the now clean wound and sat on the couch, sighing and letting his head fall against the back of the couch.

Upstairs, Ryou was pacing frustratedly, trying to sooth his pounding head and steam off some of his anger. His headache increased, however, as his frustration levels rose.

Finally at the point where his head was pounding so hard he couldn't hear himself think, or his voice of reason, for that matter, he charged over to his desk and pulled open the top left drawer, accidentally unhinging the drawer from its hole.

Ignoring the accident, he placed a large, dusty book on his desk, an old book of magical spells and jinxes that he had confiscated from Bakura, flipping straight to the index and searching for a way to deal with pests, namely annoying friends.

After a minute of intense searching, he came upon a spell that would essentially shrink the pest down to something insignificant. Not taking a single moment to read between the lines, Ryou flipped to the page and recited the spell.

_Annoying pest that I so despise,_

_Let this spell bring you down to size. _

_In the light of the setting sun, _

_Let you be small until the lesson is won. _

A bright flash of light burst forth from the book, blinding Ryou for a moment.

Downstairs, the same flash of light burst into the room and blinded all who occupied the room, and screams of agony were heard, before all was silent. The room cleared, though everyone was seeing spots, but the spontaneous light had vanished. Yami rubbed his eyes and looked around, searching for the source of the light, but saw nothing. Malik was sitting on the floor, groaning and rubbing his back where he fell against the desk.

"What the hell was that?" Malik asked, taking Yami's offered hand and stood up.

"I don't know…Hey, Malik?" Yami asked, looking around the room.

"Yeah?"

"Where is everyone?"

That's when they noticed. Everyone was missing.

Well, that's the first chapter! I hope it sounds okay. This was a request from Zoleitup on Deviantart. Thanks for requesting me, by the way!! :3 So, review please, and let me know if I should continue!


End file.
